A Canção de Alice
by Sweet Pandora
Summary: Ela caminhava pelas ruas ladrilhadas, pelas tardes, com as pernas cansadas.A garotinha a passear com tristeza no olhar... Alice... ºItaHinaº ºMeio dark-ficº º30 cookies - Set Verão - Tema 11: Fraquezaº


**A Canção de Alice**

_Ela caminhava pelas ruas ladrilhadas_

_Pelas tardes, com as pernas cansadas._

_Dos olhos tristes, lágrimas de dor escorriam_

_E os lábios, de sorrir, logo desistiam._

_Era linda... Em seu vestidinho amassado._

_Na cabeça, um laço amarrado._

_Era linda._

_Alice era linda._

_Os passos curtos..._

_Os risos mudos..._

_Perfeita em sua solidão._

_Perfeita em sua imperfeição._

_Alice... Todos a amavam._

_E logo admiravam_

_A garotinha a passear_

_Com tristeza no olhar._

_Caminhava sempre por aquela rua torta..._

_E seu cadáver frio foi encontrado junto à porta._

Os ladrilhos da rua cintilavam. O sol já se punha e várias pessoas se alertavam, Alice costumava passar aproximadamente naquele horário.

A bela garota acordava tão cedo que muitos duvidavam que ela chegasse a dormir e sempre voltava de onde veio pelas ruas ladrilhadas que cortavam a cidade no entardecer.

As perninhas da jovem tremiam, mas ela era obrigada a continuar atravessando aquela cidade dia após dia.

Aquela tarde não era diferente. Ela passou, lentamente e com as pernas tremulas, pela grande mansão no fim da cidade, se encaminhando para qualquer lugar, trajando o costumeiro vestidinho azul rendado e os sapatinhos negros arranhados.

Não percebeu dois curiosos pares de olhos negros a observá-la, até que as sombras da estrada a engolissem... Como todos os dias.

Tais olhos pertenciam a dois irmãos da família mais rica da região, Uchiha. Ambos, como todos os dias, observavam a doce "Alice" a se afastar. O mais velho sorria, o mais jovem não.

Observavam, a distancia, a fraqueza de Alice, como já haviam feito no dia anterior e em todos os outros... "Alice" parecia interessante.

_Alice... Alice..._

_Acompanhe-me esta noite, minha linda Alice..._

_Acompanhe-me na última valsa._

_A última de sua vida._

Aquela tarde, contudo, as coisas não decorreram como sempre.

"Alice" passava, como todos os dias, pela portão de entrada da casa dos Uchiha. Contudo, desta vez, o portão se abrira, revelando o filho mais velho daquela família mirando-a, num chamado silencioso.

Tentador... Sim, era tentador. Um belo e rico rapaz a convida-la com os olhos para uma rápida visita, quem sabe até um jantar...

- Venha, "Alice". - O rapaz tocou a mão alva e pura da jovem - Vamos para a terra dos sonhos.

Embora estivesse confusa, "Alice" se deixou iludir por aqueles olhos. "Os olhos que iludem" como as pessoas costumavam dizer... Os olhos que a transportavam ao "País das Maravilhas".

- Seja bem-vinda, "Alice". - Ele a sentou sob uma poltrona macia - Sinta-se em casa.

- Meu nome não é Alice. - A garota respondeu, piscando algumas vezes seus olhos perolados - Sou Hyuuga Hinata.

_Ah, bela Alice..._

_Coelhinha, caiu na armadilha?_

_Caiu na ilusão?_

_Perdeu-se naqueles olhos?_

_Acorrentou-se ao ilusionista?_

Itachi deu a ela roupas novas e rendadas. Queria sua "Alice" linda como sempre. Hinata olhou-se no espelho, estava linda! Mas... De que adiantava? De certo modo já sabia que jamais poderia sair daquele lugar. Estava ali apenas graças a sua fraqueza.

Batidas leves na porta... A linda garotinha já sabia o que era: Jantar. Sabia o que poderia acontecer depois, mas ela sempre confiava nas pessoas... Pobre tola.

A escadaria fria de mármore se assemelhava, de certo modo, a seu anfitrião... Gelado.

Aproximou-se, receosa, da grande sala de jantar onde Itachi a aguardava. Os pratos sobre a mesa eram os mais diversos, tudo para agradar o delicado paladar da doce Hyuuga.

_Sente-se ao meu lado, Alice..._

_Beba este veneno, Alice..._

_Passe a eternidade ao meu lado._

_E dance comigo..._

_Dance a última valsa de sua vida._

_E, depois de tudo, feche seus olhos de vidro_

_Para nunca mais voltar a abri-los._

O jantar já havia se findado. A gentil hospede decidiu passear pelos amplos corredores gélidos daquela casa.

Por mero acidente, ou mesmo obra do destino, Hinata encontrou o Uchiha mais jovem. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e a pele muito pálida... Parecia um corpo já sem vida.

Ele deslizou os olhos pelo corpo da jovem "Alice" e quase sorriu.

- Vá embora. - Foi o que Sasuke disse - Pequena Alice, vá antes que não possa mais sair deste lugar assim como "eles".

- E-eles?! - A menina alisou os cabelos negros - Não me chame de Alice. Me chamo Hinata.

Sasuke começou a se afastar, como se não houvesse escutado absolutamente nada.

Ah... Alice... Tão fraca... Tão suscetível ao medo...

_Venha Alice._

_Caminhe com seus pés até mim._

_Se tentar fugir, eu vou te perseguir._

_Venha, Alice. Apenas venha._

O irmão mais jovem a assustava... O mais velho também... A casa era frívola e já estava ficando tarde. Hinata suspirou. Sim, hora de ir embora.

Tocou a maçaneta docemente, contudo, uma mão firme a impediu. Os olhos de Itachi brilhavam. Ela gritou.

_Eu quero Alice_

_Eu desejo Alice..._

_Sempre ao meu lado..._

_Gastando noites em claro para me satisfazer._

A jovenzinha foi jogada para dentro de um quarto escuro e frio. Gritou novamente e mais uma vez... Gritou por várias vezes, durante quase um mês.

Logo os gritos desapareceram. Tudo desapareceu. Alice desapareceu. Seu cadáver estava encostado sobre a porta de um armário, ao lado de um casal sem vida.

Itachi estava louco e decidiu que aquele mundinho era muito obscuro para as pessoas que ele amava.

_Sinto falta de Alice..._

_Daqueles olhos de vidro que tudo observavam..._

_Do sorriso inexistente..._

_Da fraqueza..._

_Alice, te afastei da escuridão deste planeta..._

_Te enviei para um lugar iluminado._

_Mantenho sua pele de porcelana sempre ao meu lado..._

_Mas agora você já não pode responder_

_Pois o coelho branco levou Alice para o País das Maravilhas..._

_Com toda aquela doçura..._

_E toda aquela fraqueza._

_**N/A: **Preciso admitir... Estou com medo desta oneshot não estar fazendo muito sentido e-e"_

_Eu escrevi baseado em um sonho, então talvez as informações estejam confusas... Eu fiz o que eu pude e-e""_

_Meu próximo dos 30 cookies vai ser yaoi, viu povo? SasuNaru xD/_


End file.
